The Boy who became a copper
by Comic Rocker
Summary: Tommy Lynley meets a young man in his late teens and takes him under his wing as his new bagman after Havers passes away. Note there is no mention of Hogwarts,Magic or Voldermort but there is a small refrence to Harry's friends.


Detective Inspector Tommy Lynley stood in the office of his ranking commanding officer Detective Chief Superintendent George Webley biting his lip nervously. Lynley had not been having the best year. His partner in the field of many years Detective Sergeant Barbara Havers had been shot dead in her home less than a month ago and as you can imagine Lynley was struck by grief because he and Havers both had a good working relationship together and a father and daughter bond too.

Lynley spent the last month on compassionate leave with Helen in order to get over Havers. The two of them managed to patch things up with each other and instead of going through the bother of conceiving a child again they decided to adopt which they did. They adopted a beautiful baby girl and named her Barbara as a tribute to Lynley's beloved old friend and named Lafferty Frizzle the pathlogist the godfather. Laftery was equally dismayed by the murder of Havers and had to step out of the case with Lynley to avoid a conflict of interest.

The murder investigation into Havers's death was headed up by DI Daniel Scott who had transfered back from Midsomer after two years absence. Lynley could not stand Scott. He was arrogant, stubborn, cocky and of course a pain in the arse. Lynley who had been told not to be involved in the case went against orders and started chasing up suspects and witnesses to get results which got him a pretty big reprimand as a result when the case ended.

Havers's killer was caught but not by Lynley or Scott. He was caught by DC Winston Nkata who was in the running to be Lynley's new deputy after Havers was killed but that plan was shelved for some strange reason mainly because Nkata had known and got on well with Havers too and wasn't supposed to be on the case either.

The killer was none other than Scott himself which was no surprise because Scott used to be Lynley's sergeant before Havers and when Scott got the news that he was being sent off to Midsomer he developed a huge hatred for both Lynley and Havers. Scott was arrested, charged and sentenced to life in Parkhurst thanks to testimony in court being read out from DCI Tom Barnaby who was Scott's boss in Midsomer.

The reason why Lynley was now in The Chief Super's office was because they had to discuss the matter of who would be Lynley's new deputy and Lynley was not looking forward to this because he wasn't sure if he could stomach another bagman because he thought that Havers was the fire and glue that bound her and him together.

Lynley looked out of the window of New Scotland Yard HQ where the rain splashed down heavily outside like the bullets that killed Havers. Lynley tried at least to make himself seem like he was listening to what Webley was going on about.

"As much as I realise how well you and Barbara were close Tommy" Webley was saying "But myself, The ACC and The CC want you to have at least someone to keep you on the rails for as long as neccessary".

"Who do you have in mind sir" Lynley asked "The canidate is waiting right outside the office" came the reply.

Lynley still didn't think that taking another deputy was the best idea for him but at least he could try and get to this new recruit and put he or she through the paces.

"Come in Sergeant" Webley called when there was a knock at the door. The door opened and a young man walked into the office. He couldn't have been any younger than eighteen because he looked like he should be still at school. The newcomer had bright green eyes, jet black hair and a scar on his forehead in the shape of a scar. Lynley was surprised to see how skinny he looked. He clearly had not been eating for months.

"Inspector Lynley meet your new deputy Detective Sergeant Harry Potter" Webley declared. Lynley wasn't sure whether to laugh or lose his rag with Webley. a mere boy his new assistant this had to be a joke surely?

"Er nice to meet you Sergeant" Lynley said offering his hand shakily. "Nice to meet you too sir" the younger man replied. _"The boy's well mannered I'll give him that" _Lynley thought.

There was the sound of a phone ringing in the office and Webley picked it up rather quickly."Ah yes okay, very well I have two I can send already". Webley was saying before hanging up.

"A body has been found in the swimming pool at the local sports centre" Webley said after a while. "You two are near enough so you can buckle down there now Harvey and Nkata will meet you.

"Er very well sir" said Lynley who was moving to the door and still not quite sure what to make of this seriously young recruit. "You listen to what The Inspector tells you Potter" Webley advised the younger man as though he were giving guidance to a schoolboy.

"Yes sir" Potter answered.

"I imagine you joined the force because you loved playing Cops and Robbers with your friends" Lynley guessed as he and Harry made their way to the Police station car park.

"Actually sir I didn't have any friends growing up I was abused a lot by my aunt and uncle they took me in after my parents were murdered when I was a baby" Potter confessed. "But my godfather may he rest in peace was a DI like you his partner arrested my aunt and uncle and then played a part in helping my godfather adopt me when I was fourteen and from that point on I went to a better school made some friends later on and one of them is a DC like I was.

Lynley's former attitude towards the young man soon melted away into a deep sympathy for him.

"You are among friends here Sergeant" he intoned "and as long as you stick with me you shall go far". Harry smiled at that.

With that both Detective Inspector Thomas "Tommy Lynley and his young partner Detective Sergeant Harrison "Harry" Potter both formed a working and social partnership that became everlasting and helped them through their careers as Detectives.

The End


End file.
